


The Boy in the Closet

by Remvsgrim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chronicles of Narnia References, Gen, Narnia, Other, POV Remus Lupin, Post-Hogwarts, Remus being bitten, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remvsgrim/pseuds/Remvsgrim
Summary: The Complete Chronicles of Narnia.Remus had always loved that book. Everyone was equal no matter where you were from or how you looked. No matter which mighty beast you were or which tiny lizard.It was so unlike the wizarding world in which he grew up in. The one where people were killed for being muggle-born or tortured for not being rich.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Boy in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo- er- this is the first time I’ve ever posted my work sO- I hope you enjoy it!

“Daddy! Daddy! Can we please read Narnia again? Pretty please?” asked Remus, his eyes big with adoration. 

Lyall smiled at the child made of sunshine before him. 

“Of course, Cub,” he answered. Remus watched as his dad strolled towards the bookshelf and gazed over the thick books. His eyes landed on The Complete Chronicles of Narnia. 

Remus had always loved that book. Everyone was equal no matter where you were from or how you looked. No matter which mighty beast you were or which tiny lizard.   
It was so unlike the wizarding world in which he grew up in. The one where people were killed for being muggle-born or tortured for not being rich. 

Remus felt his bed being weighed down by his father and he knew he had sat down. The boy closed his eyes, patiently waiting for his father to start reading. 

The older man cleared his throat and began. “Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy...”

Lyall’s perfect-for-story-telling-voice filled the air and brought Remus to the new reality. He sighed as the familiar words found it’s way into his imagination. 

Remus had already drifted to sleep when Lyall finished the chapter, the entire day of running around and playing got the better of him.

He was awoken, however, by growling that filled his tiny room. Remus sat up, trying to scan the black darkness of the area. 

He felt hot, what seemed like, breath near his hand. He pulled it away quickly. 

“Dad?” He whispered. 

Remus tried to feel around. His hand landed on something furry. He thought it was his stuffed black dog, but he was proven wrong when he heard a real-life bark. 

He screamed. Screamed for his mother or his father, but everything was going too fast. The next thing he knew, there was a searing, white-hot pain in his left shoulder. Tears were streaming down his face, his breath came out ragged. He faintly felt a warm liquid gushing down his arm. Cold wind was rushing into his room from the now open window.

He heard the door open and a shriek of a woman. He couldn’t open his eyes, his senses were too much. 

Darkness took over him as he bled out, not aware of his mother telling him to stay awake and his father cursing. 

The voices woke him up. They were hushed whispers as if they didn’t want Remus to hear them. His hearing did not betray him, however. He could just make out what they were saying when he finally calmed his heart down to a slower rate.

“It’s better to kill him now,” spoke a woman’s voice. “He’ll be in less pain,” she explained.

Were they talking about him? 

Remus opened his eyes but closed them immediately when a sharp light engulfed his eyes. He tried again, only opening them slightly.

Remus could make out a white room. It smelled funny, too. It was too clean, too unwelcoming. Soon, Remus realised he was in a hospital. He moved his head, trying to find the source of the voices that wanted to kill him.

“We can’t, Lyall. He’s our son.” He heard the familiar voice of his mother. She still had hope for the confused boy.

As Remus tried to turn his head, a sharpness stabbed his shoulder. He let out a surprised yelp. 

The people turned their heads quickly, sympathy written over their faces. Remus had long forgotten the pain. Instead, he looked at his father. At the nurse and lastly at his mother. 

“Why do you want to kill me?” His voice was small, it was barely above a whisper. His mother’s lip trembled.

“Of course we don’t want to kill you, love,” she exclaimed. Remus looked at his hands and fumbled with them. 

“But the lady just said she wanted to—” he cut himself off, he sounded choked and didn’t trust his voice anymore. 

His gaze drifted to his father. Surely he wouldn’t want to kill him. To Remus’ disappointment, he was looking out the window, looking rather... disgusted. Remus couldn’t place why.

“Love,” Hope, his mother, started. Remus’ eyes met hers. 

“Do you know what happened last night?” she asked. Remus simply shook his head, still observing her eyes. 

“Well...” she hesitated, then sat down at the end of the bed. 

What Hope told him was nothing like he had expected. He had thought he was imagining the low growl and yellow glowing eyes. He had thought it was some sick nightmare. 

He certainly hadn’t thought he was bitten by one of the, if not the foulest creature that roamed the earth. He hadn’t thought his entire life would be ruined by a single bite of a werewolf. 

Remus had heard about werewolves from his father. He had asked the Dark Creature hunter questions. He had wanted to become just like him, hunting vampires and werewolves. Saving humans from the vile creatures. 

Instead, he had become the thing he swore to fight. You see, to become a werewolf, you’d have to be bitten by one during the full moon. 

Remus felt sick. Doubtlessly, his father wouldn’t hunt him, too. Right? He wouldn’t want to murder his son. Right?

“So,” he paused. “You want to kill me? You want to hunt me?” Remus finally asked. His mother shook her head violently. 

“No, love,” she said. “We’re going to help you. We’re going to protect you.” Her voice was hesitant, Remus could tell. 

“Are you sure?” asked the nurse. “His transformations will cause... problems,” she continued. “He will have to be registered by the age of 18.”

Hope seemed to ignore her. She brushed strands of hair out of Remus' eyes and gave him a (failing) reassuring smile. 

“Yes. Yes, I’m sure. I’m not going to let my baby boy die,” she answered at last.

Remus wished she hadn’t.

“Daddy?” he asked his father. 

It was two weeks after the... incident. That’s what his parents called it. 

Lyall didn’t look up from the Daily Prophet. Though, an annoyed frown had formed on his face.

“Daddy, can you read Narnia to me?” Remus pressed. He missed the bedtime stories his dad read to him. He missed the graceful world called Narnia, but Lyall hadn’t spoken to him the past two weeks.

Remus grew more frustrated as his father continued to ignore him. Eventually, he jumped into his lap, accidentally tearing the newspaper. 

Lyall’s eyes grew wide and he pushed Remus off him, refusing to look at him.

“Get off me you vile—” he yelled but stopped himself before saying the cursed word.

Remus’ heart sped up. He just wanted his dad to read to him. He just wanted the Dark Creature hunter to read the werewolf bedtime stories. It did sound ridiculous. 

“Go to your room!” Lyall continued to yell. Remus scrambled up, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

He was running once he finally reached the attic where his room took place. The wolf told him to hide. Hide from the big, bad human. So he did. He grabbed The Complete Chronicles of Narnia and hid in his closet. 

He wanted Narnia to take him away. Take him to the land of equals and loving. He would be loved there. 

Remus whispered pleads, hoping that somewhere, Aslan could hear him. Hoping that he would be taken away. 

He never was.


End file.
